Perfeição
by E-Sagittarius
Summary: Era tudo o que ele idealizava ao vislumbrar o carmesim. [Alone/Pandora]


**Notas Iniciais: **Saint Seiya / Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas não me pertencem. Todos os direitos reservados a Masami Kurumada e tia Shiori Teshirogi.

**_E bem... Fiz o meu melhor para escrever essa ideia que não parava de martelar na minha mente. Depois de ler tantas fanfics sobre esses dois, e fanfics perfeitas, não teve como não se inspirar._**

* * *

O ambiente era sepulcral. O silêncio predominava, contrastando com as cores escuras do amplo salão decorado com alguns móveis em tons de cinza e extremamente velhos. A luz do sol que devia lhe penetrar por entre as janelas não era vista, graças ao tempo tempestuoso que se formava aos poucos com o passar do tempo.

Mas dentre todos os tons escuros e negativos, apenas um parecia quebrar a monotonia do local.

Definindo cada linha em apenas algumas pinceladas, o rapaz de longos cabelos negros esboçava um discreto sorriso ao apreciar sua obra de arte. Sua pintura perdida, que levaria a humanidade á salvação.

As cores utilizadas eram extremamente claras, como tons de dourado, azul, castanho... As cores mais realistas possíveis.

Mas estava faltando algo aos olhos do autor da obra. Uma cor peculiar, que só fora vista e utilizada uma vez.

O vermelho do crepúsculo, do sangue, dos olhos da pessoa que mais amou como um amigo. Os olhos tristes de seu atual inimigo: O Pégaso.

"Tenma..." murmurou sob a respiração, se lembrando do momento em que tomou a vida do jovem oriental, e do momento em que retornou a vê-lo no mais profundo do inferno.

Alone queria muito rever aquela cor, nem que para isso precisasse acabar com a 'vida' de um de seus subordinados. Gostaria de utilizar aquela cor justamente para deixar o Lost Canvas ainda mais belo e importante para si. Sua maior idealização.

Suspirou, fechando os olhos por um instante. Deixou o pincel de lado e apoiou as mãos sobre as pernas, como se estivesse esperando pacientemente.

Não se passando muito tempo, finalmente abriu os olhos, observando a grande porta atrás de si.

"Entre, Pandora."

Rapidamente a porta se abriu, dando lugar a uma silhueta deveras atraente aos olhos de qualquer um, moldada perfeitamente na carne humana. Lentamente, a serva de Hades fora entrando no recinto, logo se ajoelhando diante de seu soberano.

"Hades-sama... Estou lhe atrapalhando?"

Os orbes azuis do italiano se encontraram e fixaram nos escuros de Pandora, vendo por trás da máscara de serva extremamente obediente, uma mulher extremamente desconfiada. Ele gostava disso. Era como se a qualquer momento ela fosse descobrir tudo... Que seu amado senhor não estava presente ali e nunca estaria. Alone sempre estaria sobre o controle deste corpo.

"Eu estava lhe esperando. Cansado, talvez?" Alone curvou os lábios em um novo sorriso, mas agora com o semblante realmente exausto. Levantou-se da cadeira, andando até a alemã. Com um gesto da mão, lhe pediu para também se levantar.

"Acho que deveria descansar um pouco antes de retornar a pintar o Lost Canvas, meu senhor." a voz de Pandora era indecifrável, em um misto de malícia e mistério. Estava sem seu tridente, confiando plenamente na presença do Imperador do Submundo.

Analítico, Alone sequer escutara o que a mulher disse enquanto a observava de cima a baixo. Ela era a única personificação humana assim como ele, entre tanta misericórdia e harmonia que a pintura expressava com todos os anjos adornando o véu dourado. O vestido preto e decotado destacava a pele pálida da moça, assim como essa palidez realçava a cor violeta dos olhos que o fitavam.

"Diga-me, Pandora... Qual a cor que mais lhe chama atenção?"

Esta indagação chamou a atenção da morena, que agora estava imersa em várias respostas. Não esperava ser abordada desta maneira pelo seu Imperador.

"Não creio que minha resposta seja relevante, Hades-sama."

"Ora, não desperdice a liberdade que estou te dando para me ajudar." o rapaz se recostou na grande janela não muito longe de onde estava, vislumbrando as gotas de chuva correndo sobre a superfície do vidro. Esperava pacientemente a resposta.

"O vermelho."

Pandora curvou os lábios, sorrindo para si mesma. Sabia que isso despertaria grande interesse no senhor infernal.

"Compartilhamos do mesmo gosto. O vermelho me lembra de tantas coisas... Até mesmo de você."

As memórias do dia em que a herdeira Heinstein encontrou o jovem rapaz que seria o futuro hospedeiro de Hades vieram à tona em ambos.

"Pégaso. Lembra-lhe principalmente o garoto de Pégaso..." com muito desgosto, Pandora proferiu o nome do matador de deuses, o resquício que humanidade que ainda ligava o invólucro de Hades ao mundo atual.

Tenma de Pégaso. Sasha. Os vermes que tomavam seu lugar no coração do Imperador.

O italiano interrompeu o que ia dizer logo em seguida, fissurado nos lábios de Pandora, realçados com uma tonalidade tão rubra quanto o sangue. Perguntou-se se ela fizera isto de propósito, para lhe chamar a atenção. Mas sendo esse o motivo ou não, conseguira perfeitamente. Era mais escuro e intenso que a cor ideal, mas um tom tão belo quanto.

Também sabia que possuía gosto. O gosto dos lábios dela, esquecido há muito tempo. Queria saber novamente qual era a sensação além de visualizar. Não havia problemas em tocá-la, no máximo isto sendo considerado um desejo carnal do humano Alone, que ainda estava desperto.

"Sim... E me lembra do local onde nos encontramos... E do que você fez." se referindo ao beijo que selou seu destino.

Por um momento, vislumbrou uma tonalidade vermelha mais fraca pintar a face da alemã, que mordeu o lábio inferior em uma tentativa de se conter.

"Fico surpresa por ainda lembrar-se desse ato tão insignificante, meu senhor. Isso é algo que ficou no passado, necessário apenas para seu retorno."

"Posso relembrar este momento?" vagarosamente, Alone fora se aproximando da serva, ficando parado diante da mesma.

"P-por qual motivo deseja isso?" a voz dela vacilou, temerosa. O garotinho loiro ainda tomava conta de boa parte daquele corpo?

"Apenas peço sua permissão. Estou sendo muito benevolente com você, Pandora. Ficar perguntando motivos me machuca muito." os olhos azulados do italiano brilharam perigosamente enquanto uma de suas mãos se movia até uma longa mecha dos cabelos cor de ébano da mulher, deslizando os dedos entre os fios sedosos.

Estremecendo ao mínimo toque, Pandora cedeu, fechando os olhos para deixar seu senhor mais à vontade. Já podia sentir a respiração dele mais próxima de seu rosto, ainda que aos poucos.

Sem mais cerimônias, Alone pressionou os próprios lábios sobre os carmesim da moça, imerso em várias sensações. Calor, maciez, doçura... Percebeu também menos malícia naquele ato, tão diferente da primeira vez que os tocou. Sua mão escorregou até o rosto de Pandora, pressionando a palma contra a bochecha quente. Experimentou mover os lábios lentamente, sendo prontamente correspondido ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu uma mão delicada tocar seu ombro.

Segundos depois, o beijo fora quebrado pela própria Pandora, que rapidamente encolheu o braço contra o peito enquanto segurava firmemente a mão que tocou no ombro de seu senhor. Com os lábios entreabertos, tentava formular um desesperado pedido de desculpas ao rapaz, que apenas observava sua reação com certa diversão no olhar.

"Me desculpe-"

"Não é necessário seu pedido de desculpas. Está tudo bem, Pandora. Eu permiti." Alone tocou os próprios lábios com a ponta dos dedos, ainda sentindo o calor do beijo. Percebeu que a cor dos lábios da moça ficou ainda mais intensa, se assemelhando ao carmim que tanto desejava. Sorriu.

"Estou me retirando... Vim apenas para ver se estava tudo bem. Creio que minha presença aqui não seja mais necessária." a herdeira Heinstein suspirou profundamente, retomando a postura séria de comandante das tropas de Hades. Também se deixou levar pelo momento, profanando o limite corporal entre um deus e um humano.

"Obrigada. Acho que isso também me deu forças para continuar a pintura."

Fitou incrédula o Imperador, que logo retornara ao seu assento já com o pincel em mãos.

Sem mais delongas, se retirou do 'ateliê', ainda confusa com o que o rapaz lhe dissera.

Enquanto novamente tracejava as linhas de modo gracioso, Alone sentia-se mais disposto em conseguir o tom perfeito do seu vermelho, da cor rubra. A mistura da saudade que ainda sentia por seus amigos, da paixão que vivia no presente e do sangue dos mártires que cobriria a terra desolada por seu objetivo... _A perfeição_.

* * *

**_É, foi esse troço muito doido que eu escrevi._**


End file.
